


Time Alone With You

by RogueRevenant



Series: Rebelcaptain One Shots [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant
Summary: After a mission, Jyn and Cassian go to their room and a tickle fight ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, another short and happy, not serious fic bc I'm gearing up to do maybe another angsty one because it's been a while since I've done so, which I will start writing tomorrow night. Until then, I hope you enjoy this little thing I did to refresh my mind.

Cassian flung his satchel over to the corner of the room, collapsing onto the unmade bed and sighing in exhaustion. He wiped at the film of dirt and sweat that clung to his cheeks and turned over to face Jyn, who stood in the doorway grimacing at the dirty mess of a man. Her face was gently dabbed with soot and dust, yet her green eyes still managed to illuminate through it all, and Jyn felt Cassian gazing into them for what felt like hours before she followed him and threw herself beside him on the bed.

“We should have showered first,” Jyn said, aggressively wiping her face with her scarf.

Cassian shrugged and wiggled out of his blue coat. “Wouldn’t have mattered. We would have would have gotten dirty again anyways.”  Jyn blushed, knowing exactly what he meant by the statement and playfully punched him in the ribs. Cassian winced and returned the favor by rubbing trying to nuzzle his filthy face into her cheek, but Jyn held back and tried her best to resist. Cassian rolled himself onto her lap, pinning her down as she held his shoulders to keep a distance.

“Could you at least wash your face off first?” 

“Not until you give me a kiss first,” Cassian inched his face closer to Jyn’s lips, as she turned her head and made her right cheek the target of his lips. She wanted to kiss him, but they were both covered in layers of gross black powder and Jyn wanted to at least be clean before anything escalated any higher. Before he could make contact with her cheek, she swiftly moved her arms from his shoulders to his lower abdomen, tickling him which almost made him leap up into the air. Her counterattack proved successful, as now Jyn had the upper hand and was mercilessly tickling him with no intention of stopping.

“Jyn!” Cassian said as he laughed uncontrollably under her touch. “No more! Enough!”

Without a word, she continued to torture him while grinning menacingly. The combination of the sound of hearing his laugh (even though it was forced out of him) and the stress relief that it gave her kept her from ceasing the tickling. Every thirty seconds or so she would give him a brief moment to catch his breath before resuming and repeating the routine until the door to their room slid open and and droid paused in the entry, staring down both Jyn and Cassian and registering what seemed to be a look of confusion, even though emotion was not something a droid could process, let alone make facial expressions.

“Kay?” Cassian said, panting and trying to regain his composure.

Jyn shot a glare at the droid. “What are you doing here”

“I came to greet Cassian upon his return from the mission and to ensure that he is fine.”

“I’m alright, Kay,” Cassian said. He tried to lean forward but was restricted by Jyn who was still on top of him. “Is there anything else you need?”

“It seems that you are in distress. Would you like me to assist you?”

Cassian sighed. “No, no, I'm fine, could you go now?” 

“I heard what sounded screams of terror from outside the room. Are you sure?”

“Yes! I’m alright!”

Kaytoo lingered in the doorway for a moment before backtracking and leaving the two alone to themselves again. Right as Jyn was about to pick up where she had left off, she suddenly felt a set of hands slide through the bottom of her shirt and furiously tickle her sides, causing erupt into a fit of laughter. Now, she was going to have a taste of her own medicine. 

“Cassian! Wait!” she pleaded through her laughs. 

Just as she had before, Cassian wordlessly continued to tickle her without a response to the pleas, at least until she managed to utter a threat that involved Cassian and sleeping on the ground later that night. With that, he pulled himself off of her, and she dragged him to the showers to clean themselves off together.


End file.
